A Menina dos Olhos
by nvalenca
Summary: 234 dias, 2 pessoas e um segredo.
1. Algum lugar bonito

Ela conhecia as belezas do Brasil, os vinhedos da Itália, os santuários da China e as bebidas exóticas do Caribe. Havia provado das mais diferentes culinárias e experimentava seu pedacinho do céu dia por dia. Vivia sem se preocupar com nada além da hora do seu próximo voo.

Tinha feito vários "amigos instantâneos", daqueles que são tão simpáticos que fica difícil não sorrir com um simples "oi". Teve seus romances de apenas uma noite e vivia uma vida boêmia.

Depois que partia, se tornava invisível, ninguém sabia como encontrá-la, mas todos tinham sua marca.

/

Dia 112 de 365, 22 de Abril, Espanha

Você deve aproveitar enquanto ainda há tempo. Aventurar, experimentar, abusar... E ignorar aqueles que lhe disserem "um dia você cansa". Não, meu caro, você não vai cansar. Você não vai olhar pra trás um dia e se perguntar "o que eu estava fazendo?" porque a resposta é tão simples, que se faz visível antes mesmo da pergunta. Você estava vivendo, aproveitando.

Você vai deixar memórias para trás. Seu legado. Você não vai ter um álbum vazio, ou uma caixa de sapatos com brinquedos velhos. Você terá uma vida cheia, memórias e umas boas histórias para contar.

/

Tirou os olhos do caderno onde escrevia ao ouvir o garçom chamar sua atenção educadamente. A mulher sorriu com simpatia e deixou que o rapaz lhe servisse, agradecendo antes que ele se embrenhasse pelo mar de mesas do restaurante.

Pegou a taça de vinho tinto que lhe estava ao alcance e antes de levá-la à boca, tirou um momento para apreciar o cheiro da bebida. Era uma grande amante de vinhos e toda sua degustação era como um ritual. Todos os detalhes deveriam ser analisados com devida atenção.

Olhou ao redor por um momento, se perguntando se todos por ali estavam tendo uma noite tão boa quanto a dela, mas todos pareciam robôs. Maridos programados para levar suas esposas a um jantar romântico porque elas se sentiam solitárias enquanto eles passavam horas a fio trancafiados num escritório. Não se via paixão alguma, não tinha troca de olhares, mãos se tocando por cima da mesa ou pés se encontrando discretamente. Eram pessoas vazias, vivendo vidas vazias. Não tinham tempo para ler um bom livro, visitar um museu, fazer um passeio sem rumo, nem muito menos encontravam algum tempo para amar.

-Coitados.

Cortou um pedaço da carne em seu cocido madrileño, apreciando a textura macia e levando o garfo à boca. Comeu sem pressa, como fazia qualquer outra coisa.

Paciência era realmente a sua virtude.

E também, por que se apressar? Não tinha compromisso algum. Comeria, terminaria seu vinho, e então iria caminhando até o hotel, fazendo algumas paradas para tirar fotos.

-x-

O cabelo negro estava preso num coque alto e no rosto faltava maquiagem. Os olhos estavam cansados mas a mente satisfeita. Ela não se importava com horas de sono perdidas, contanto que as perdesse fazendo algo que a divertisse.

Sua viajem pela Espanha acabou perfeitamente bem, agora era a vez de Portugal. O voo deveria levar mais ou menos uma hora, o que ela decidiu ser tempo suficiente para escrever algumas linhas e dormir.

/

Dia 117 de 365, 27 de Abril, Rumo à Portugal

17 semanas de 52. Ainda tenho mais 35 países para visitar, muita coisa nova para ver e aprender, muitas lágrimas para derramar e várias paixões para encontrar no meio do caminho.

Não desperdiçarei uma única chance de sorrir, e não negarei nenhuma experiência, porque... A vida é curta.

/

Guardou o caderno na mochila, companheira de todos os tempos, e se ajeitou da melhor maneira que pôde para dormir, colocando os fones no ouvido e selecionando o modo aleatório em seu reprodutor. Não tardou a cair no sono, e o fez tranquilamente.

Após o desembarque, nem sequer pensou em ir para o hotel e dormir mais um pouco. O primeiro a se fazer no momento seria visitar um bom restaurante local e comer uma boa comida, não desperdiçaria tempo precioso de viagem dormindo. Como ela sempre dizia, teria muito tempo para dormir quando estivesse morta.

Teve um pouco de dificuldade enquanto tentava pedir informações mas achava essa parte divertida. Era um desafio se comunicar com pessoas que vivenciavam uma cultura diferente e falavam outra língua.

Quando conseguiu chegar ao restaurante, riu sozinha em sua mesa, relembrando do seu quase desastre de minutos atrás.

-x-

Durante seu último dia em Portugal, em sua passagem por Lisboa, encontrou uma pessoa interessante, com quem passou suas horas finais antes de ter que ir para o aeroporto.

Marcus. Tinha os cabelos escuros compridos e levemente cacheados, os olhos verdes tinham um tom esmeralda e a barba exalava maturidade. Com o porte atlético que tinha, e aparência encantadora, poderia facilmente ser um modelo, ou ator, quem sabe, mas escolhera estudar e se tornar um professor para educação especial. Gostava de história e literatura. O tipo perfeito.

E como se não bastasse, ainda sabia falar fluentemente a língua da viajante.

-Você poderia ser facilmente o amor da minha vida, sabia? Você é muito bom pra ser real. –A mulher brincou, empurrando o rapaz com o ombro.

Os dois estavam sentados lado a lado numa praça qualquer, em frente à cafeteria onde se conheceram. Os copos que seguravam estavam quase esquecidos quando tudo que eles faziam era conversar. Pareciam se conhecer há anos, tão natural era a forma que agiam.

-Você parece aqueles personagens de filmes, sabe? Viajam pelo mundo sem se preocupar com nada além de carregar um bom livro de poesias em sua bagagem. –Comentou admirado. –Seus pais não ficam preocupados?

-Sim, mas a vida é curta demais e eu estou apenas aproveitando meu tempo, então... Eles entendem.

-Quem sabe em uma de suas viagens você conheça o verdadeiro amor da sua vida e resolva "se aquietar".

-Não, não. –A viajante riu. –Acho bem improvável.

_"__Uma pessoa como eu não está destinada a encontrar um grande amor"_ pensou, mas sem se deixar abalar pelo sentimento de frustração.

-Qual seu próximo destino?

-Algum lugar bonito, amigo. –Respondeu com um sorriso brilhante.


	2. A artista, a menina dos olhos

Sou boazinha então vou postar um segundo capítulo na mesma semana. Os próximos virão semanalmente.

* * *

Dia 131 de 365, 11 de Maio, França

A vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire.*

Na minha vinda para França, talvez só esteja fugindo de mais um desafio parecido com o de Portugal. Aqui ao menos sei falar francês.

É até engraçado, mas é melhor eu pegar leve um pouquinho. Quero aproveitar o mundo, e não sair ao redor dele me encrencando.

Não se importar com as coisas não é tão fácil quanto parece e às vezes é melhor ceder um pouco. Colocar os pés no chão de vez em quando é saudável.

/

Andou tranquilamente pelos corredores do Louvre, parando para analisar cada obra que lhe atraia a atenção, mas, quando subia uma das escadarias do museu, o que lhe chamou a atenção não foi precisamente a obra, mas o artista. _A_ artista, na verdade.

Uma mulher que aparentava ter mais ou menos sua idade estava parada em frente à Nice de Samotrácia, segurando um pequeno sketch book e fazendo alguns rabiscos. Vestia roupas simples, que lhe caiam perfeitamente no corpo, e o cabelo escuro estava preso num coque alto. Se aproximou cuidadosamente, tentando não assustar a mulher e atrapalhá-la.

Parou ao seu lado e fingiu olhar a escultura enquanto, na verdade, assistia a desconhecida fazer seu desenho. Olhava pelo canto do olho cada traço que a mão leve riscava no papel, e o modo como a artista levantava os olhos tão discretamente para observar a escultura diante de si.

-É um desenho bonito. –Arriscou em francês, apontando para o sketch book.

-Desculpe, o que? –A mulher perguntou ao levantar a cabeça, mas dessa vez para ver quem estava ao seu lado.

-É um desenho bonito. –Repetiu.

-Oh, muito obrigada. –Sorriu. –Mas é só um esboço.

-Bom, é um esboço bonito, então.

A desenhista riu simpática.

-Meu nome é Selena. –Ofereceu um aperto de mão.

-Demi.

-Você não parece ser francesa. E seu sotaque... –Comentou despreocupadamente, voltando a prestar atenção no que fazia.

-Nem você. –Retrucou com a sobrancelha arqueada, ganhando mais uma risada.

-Você tem um ponto. Tenho descendência latina. E você?

-Puramente americana. Você sempre costuma fazer isso?

-Isso o que?

-Ficar parada em museus fazendo desenhos de esculturas ao invés de andar por ai e só... Olhar.

-De vez em quando.

-Ei, você aceita sair pra um almoço? –Perguntou de repente, após algum tempo de silêncio.

-Você sempre faz isso? –Pressionou os lábios.

-Isso o que?

-Convida estranhos que ficam parados em museus para almoçar com você.

As duas riram e Selena fechou seu sketch book, apontando para o lado que as levaria para a saída do museu.

-Conheço um bom lugar para irmos. O convite ainda está valendo?

-Claro.

O "bom lugar" que Selena conhecia era um barzinho que ficava a mais ou menos duas quadras de distância. Ela tinha um carro, mas por insistência da viajante, foram andando. Segundo ela, ir a pé é uma boa opção para conhecer melhor os pequenos cantos de cada cidade que visita.

Demi tinha uma coisa que atraia a curiosidade de Selena, e durante a maior parte da caminhada até o bar, tudo que a artista fez foi ouvir os devaneios e palavras bonitas da outra, que parecia encontrar poesia em tudo que via.

Na hora do almoço, Demi depositou sua confiança na artista ao pedir que ela escolhesse seu prato, e no final, não se arrependeu.

-Seu bom gosto parece ir muito além dos desenhos, menina dos olhos.

Selena franziu o cenho com o apelido recém-adquirido.

-Menina dos olhos?

-É como irei te chamar agora.

_É como irei te chamar agora._

-Por que?

-Apenas aceite o novo apelido, artista. –Sorriu.

-Tudo bem então, viajante. –Entrou no jogo.

Por alguma razão, nenhuma das duas deu o primeiro "tchau", apenas ficaram paradas a alguns passos de distância da entrada do bar se encarando com sorrisos discretos.

/

**_"_****_O poder de um olhar foi muito abusado nas histórias de amor, de modo que foi desacreditado. Poucas pessoas ousam afirmar que duas criaturas se apaixonaram porque se entreolharam. Mas é assim que o amor inicia, e apenas desse modo." –Victor Hugo._**

/

-Você tem tempo pra mais uma coisa? –A menina dos olhos, Selena, se pronunciou.

-Claro. Tenho tempo até para duas, se você quiser.

A resposta veio em forma de sorriso, e, por impulso, Selena pegou a mão de Demi, a guiando pelo mesmo caminho que fizeram na ida. O carro de Selena não era um top de linha, muito pelo contrário, era um modelo bem comum. Mas como ela sempre dizia, "o importante é que ele anda". Estranhou quando a viajante não perguntou para onde ela estava dirigindo e por um momento se perguntou se ela tinha algum problema, era louca, ou algo do tipo. Não era possível que ela não estivesse curiosa.

Contudo ela lembrou que, talvez, _ela_ fosse a louca. Por estar levando uma desconhecida para sua casa. O quanto ela conhecia sobre a mulher sentada no banco do carona? Apenas o que foi possível encaixar no assunto durante as duas horas que passaram juntas.

Duas horas e ela já estava levando a mulher para conhecer sua casa.

Talvez ela pudesse mudar o caminho e dirigir para outro lugar. A viajante nunca desconfiaria. Mas levar a moça para ver seus desenhos parecia importante no momento.

Quando parou num sinal vermelho, Selena olhou para a viajante, que tirava uma câmera DSLR da mochila surrada que carregava o tempo todo. Pensou que ela fosse tirar uma foto de algo que vira na rua, se surpreendendo quando Demi sorriu e apontou a câmera em sua direção.

-Ei! –Riu enquanto bloqueava a lente com a palma da mão.

-Rá, já tirei. –Sorriu triunfante.

-Deixa eu ver. –Pediu se inclinando um pouco para poder olhar o visor da câmera, mas a viajante a virou, impossibilitando sua visão.

-Não.

-Mas é uma foto minha! Isso é injusto.

-Não me importo. –Deu de ombros, gargalhando da careta emburrada que a artista fez. –Concentração no trânsito, menina dos olhos. –Apontou para frente ao mesmo tempo que alguns carros buzinavam atrás delas.

No decorrer do caminho, Selena teve a impressão de que estava sendo fotografada mais algumas vezes, mas apenas deixou-se ser alvo da câmera ousada e continuou focada no trânsito. Foi apenas quando ela estacionou em frente ao prédio de pintura marrom encardida e descascada que a viajante falou novamente.

-Então... Onde estamos?

-Agora que você pergunta? –Riu descrente. –Poderia estar te levando para um tipo de matadouro humano e você não teria como fugir.

-Gosto de correr riscos. –Respondeu sorrindo como uma criança traquina.

-Tudo bem então, viajante, se você diz assim... –Sorriu. –Eu moro aqui. –Apontou.

-E você me trouxe aqui só pra ver o quão desgastada é a aparência do prédio ou pretende me convidar pra entrar?

-Mas que abusada. –Reclamou. Porém, sem conseguir deixar de rir. –Vamos logo, antes que eu mude de ideia e realmente te leve até um matadouro.

-Isso é uma ameaça, menina dos olhos?

-É sim.

-Mas que abusada. –A imitou.

Desde quando se conheceram, o que era equivalente a algumas horas, pareciam constantes os momentos em que tudo congelava. Como se o clima que tivesse nascido a partir de alguma fala estivesse bom demais para ser substituído, então elas apenas paravam e se olhavam, revivendo no olhar da outra o que se passou instantes atrás.

Alguns pingos de chuva atingiram as duas mulheres ainda estáticas ao lado do carro e as despertou, fazendo com que olhassem instintivamente para o céu acinzentado. Quando os pingos começaram a cair com mais força, e o leve chuvisco se tornou chuva, as duas correram até os degraus que levavam à entrada do edifício.

-Viu? Esse foi um sinal da natureza.

-E o que a natureza estava tentando dizer?

-"Convida logo ela pra entrar!" –Respondeu fazendo a artista rir.

/

"**_I wasn't looking where I was going and I fell into your eyes." –Avicii (Addicted To You)_**

* * *

**_*"_**_Quando se vence sem perigo, triunfa-se sem glória."_


	3. Confidências e aparências

Assim que entraram, Selena fez questão de oferecer à Demi uma bebida, que não foi recusada.

-Aqui. –Colocou a bandeja que carregava uma jarra com suco e dois copos de vidro em cima da mesinha de centro. –Espera um pouco enquanto eu pego uma coisa. –Avisou enquanto saía novamente.

-Não é uma arma, né? Por favor. Se quiser posso começar a implorar pela minha vida logo agora. –Brincou.

-Meu Deus! Cale a boca, viajante. –Gargalhou.

Demi aproveitou a ausência da artista para olhar o apartamento mais cuidadosamente. Era pequeno e pouco arejado, contudo, era limpo, bem organizado e decorado com bom gosto. E tinha uma estante de livros, próxima a única janela do cômodo, que realmente tinha chamado sua atenção.

-Gostou? –Perguntou ao emergir do corredor.

-Hm?

-A decoração...

-Ah, sim, gostei sim. Repetindo, seu bom gosto parece ir além dos desenhos.

-Obrigada. –Fez uma pausa. –Pode pegar se quiser. Você está parecendo um cachorro babando em frente a um açougue.

-Quê?

Selena riu de sua confusão e apontou para os livros.

-Os livros, viajante. Estou falando dos livros. –Sorriu. –Não vou te morder se você levantar daí e for olhá-los.

Demi sorriu sem graça e se levantou, se advertindo mentalmente para que calculasse todos os movimentos, a fim de não fazer nada desastrado e levar todo o prédio abaixo.

Passou a mão pela fileira de livros, sentindo a textura de cada um, como se pudesse absorver todas as palavras que eles traziam com um simples toque. Leu os títulos devagar, reconhecendo alguns e se sentindo tentada a ler outros.

-Você tem uma coleção muito boa. –Comentou maravilhada ao reconhecer alguns livros mais antigos.

-Posso te emprestar algum, se você me prometer trazer de volta antes de partir.

-Seria maravilhoso. Mas eu parto amanhã cedo.

-Está brincando? –Perguntou entristecida. Por um momento pensou que teria tempo de conhecer melhor a viajante.

-Nunca passo dois dias na mesma cidade. Um país por semana, uma cidade por dia.

Andou de volta até o sofá onde deixou a mochila, e a abriu com um ar empolgado. Tirou um caderno com capa de couro e desamarrou o laço que o mantinha fechado, libertando o volume das folhas. Se sentou ao lado da artista, deixando que ela visse o conteúdo do caderno. Tinha várias fotografias coladas e todas elas com a mesma inscrição logo abaixo _"dia ** de 365, [data], [nome da cidade], [nome do país]". _Em algumas páginas era possível ver alguns textos, como em um diário, e em outras, mais fotos.

-Você tem fotos ótimas aqui. –Admirou boquiaberta.

-É o presente que vou deixar para alguém importante. Um álbum de memórias para que essa pessoa saiba que estive em lugares bonitos e aproveitei cada um deles. Que fiz bom proveito do tempo que tive.

A artista estranhou a fala da outra, mas estava muito distraída com as fotos para questionar alguma coisa.

-Mas o que era que você queria me mostrar? Acho que acabei te distraindo do seu objetivo.

-Com certeza o que você tem aqui é mais interessante do que o meu antigo sketch book. –Respondeu ainda folheando o caderno da outra.

-Isso é o que veremos, menina dos olhos. Deixe-me ver isso. –Pediu.

A meia hora que se passou foi de puro silêncio, enquanto a artista e a viajante admiravam os hobbies uma da outra. Após terminarem, trocaram elogios e conversaram sobre seus gostos em comum. Literatura, principalmente. Durante o papo, Demi descobriu que a menina dos olhos estudava arquitetura, e os desenhos que fazia eram apenas uma distração.

-Queria ver um pouco mais de Paris antes de ir para o hotel. –Bebericou do suco que Selena serviu. –Me acompanha num passeio? Depois podemos dividir um táxi e... Bom, foi ótimo lhe conhecer, menina dos olhos.

Seu tom de voz parecia triste, embora levasse nos lábios um sorriso fraco. Já havia se despedido de tantas pessoas em sua jornada e nunca havia se abalado. Nunca tivera tempo de conhecer alguém o suficiente para realmente sentir falta de tal. Não deveria estar sentindo tanto por ter que partir agora.

-Idem, viajante. Acho que devemos ir agora se não quisermos perder tempo.

-Não. Perder tempo nunca.

Já começava a anoitecer e ambas se perguntavam como ficaram tão absortas ao ponto de não perceber o tempo passar. Selena levou a viajante em sua padaria favorita para provar alguns doces e salgados típicos da região, depois, passearam pela praça comendo algodão doce enquanto partilhavam de histórias de suas infâncias.

A viajante, filha de pais ricos e super protetores, sempre fora uma criança calma, de poucos amigos, e saía pouco; A artista, ao contrário, foi uma criança levada e adorava aprontar.

-Meus avós moravam no campo, e tinha uma fazenda vizinha onde criavam vacas e galinhas. Aquele era meu parque de diversões. Eu e meus primos fugíamos para lá quase todas as noites e íamos perturbar as vacas. –Contou enquanto ria das lembranças. –Um dia a senhora que morava lá pensou que fossemos ladrões e gritou para o marido que tinha um grupo de bastardos tentando sequestrar as pobres vaquinhas. Ele saiu de casa com uma arma na mão e deu um tiro para o alto, gritando "saiam daqui seus ladrões! E deixem as minhas vacas!" –Demi gargalhou alto. –Corremos como loucos e quando fui pular a cerca acabei caindo e quebrando o braço direito.

-Depois disso vocês nunca mais foram lá? –Tentou adivinhar o final enquanto tentava controlar o riso, usando as costas da mão livre para enxugar uma lágrima que caía.

-Bem que aqueles dois queriam. Ficamos quietos por um tempo, mas depois que a líder da bagunça, que no caso era eu, se recuperou, todo o grupo voltou a fazer as mesmas traquinagens de sempre. –Riu.

-E logo você que parece ser tão pacata, era uma diabinha.

-As aparências enganam, não?

-Demais. –Suspirou.

Mantiveram contato visual por alguns longos segundos até a viajante avistar um artista de rua na calçada do outro lado da praça e arrastar Selena com ela. Deixou uma quantia generosa de dinheiro para o menino que tocava violoncelo e se virou para sua companhia com um sorriso animado.

-O que vamos fazer agora? Acho que ainda tenho algumas horas sobrando.

-Hm... Não sei. Que tal jantar? Estou ficando com fome.

-Ótimo.

Para encerrar a noite bem, a menina dos olhos escolheu mais uma vez o prato da viajante, que ficou responsável pela escolha do vinho. Conversavam como se aquele não tivesse sido o dia em que se conheceram, e como se não fosse o último em que elas se veriam. Gargalharam até suas barrigas doerem e lágrimas caírem de seus olhos, chamaram a atenção dos outros clientes mas não se importaram, porque a companhia era boa demais para prestar atenção nos olhares reprovadores que lhe lançavam.

Os ponteiros do relógio corriam depressa, e cada hora parecia apenas um minuto. Quando a conta foi pedida já se aproximava das nove horas da noite, e a ficha caiu como uma bigorna em suas cabeças. Não haveria escapatória como na hora do almoço. Nenhum convite poderia ser feito para que elas tivessem a chance de passar mais tempo juntas. O adeus era inevitável.

Selena queria perguntar a viajante qual seria seu próximo destino, mas, do que adiantaria? Ela não faria suas malas e partiria para se encontrar com a mulher, que passava cada dia em uma cidade diferente e não tinha nada com o que se preocupar. Ela tinha uma vida estável ali em Paris e não podia deixar que aquela viajante chegasse bagunçando tudo como se fosse brincadeira.

Ficaram dez minutos esperando um táxi e, estranhamente, nenhuma das duas disse uma palavra. Temiam abrir a boca e deixar que as primeiras palavras que lhes escapassem os lábios fossem uma despedida.

A ideia de dividirem o táxi foi descartada quando Selena alegou querer andar um pouco pelo bairro, precisava de ar. Precisava respirar longe da viajante, porque as horas que passaram juntas foi o suficiente para que ela se esquecesse remotamente como era respirar longe da outra. Também, a despedida estava doendo, mesmo que ainda não tivesse acontecido. Ela queria se perguntar o porquê de tudo isso, mas estava com medo da resposta, que parecia óbvia.

-Agora não tem como contornar a situação, menina dos olhos. –Suspirou quando abriu a porta do carro. –Adeus.

Ouviu Selena fungar e pensou que ela fosse chorar, mas recebeu um abraço apertado e um meio sorriso cabisbaixo.

-Se cuide, viajante.

-Você também.

/

**"****_Não chore nas despedidas, pois elas são necessárias antes de vocês poderem se encontrar outra vez." – Richard Bach._**


	4. Merecimento

Quase não postava esse capítulo hoje. Não sei, mas minha escrita é um pouco irrelevante demais para que mereça atualização constante. Enfim... Boa leitura!

* * *

Chegando em seu quarto no hotel, Demi ficou sentada no parapeito da sacada observando as luzes da torre Eiffel. O peso do adeus cansando sua mente e lhe dando uma terrível dor de cabeça.

"_Minha dor não é por causa da despedida."_ Pensou em escárnio.

Se forçou a tentar dormir quando percebeu que o sono não lhe daria sua graça tão cedo. Bagunçou a cama, se virando constantemente em busca de uma posição confortável, e depois levantou irritada porque o bolo de lençóis bagunçados que tinha se formado sobre o colchão a estava incomodando. Quando conseguiu dormir, era tão tarde que já era cedo, e seu despertador tocou quando o sono começava a ficar bom.

Tinha uma voz em sua cabeça lhe dizendo para não partir porque não era isso que ela queria. Ela deveria agarrar todas as oportunidades possíveis. Entretanto, uma oportunidade havia se mostrado tão explicitamente em sua frente e ela estava prestes a abandoná-la.

Aqueles olhos... Ela via mais de si neles do que quando olhava seu reflexo no espelho.

\

**_"_****_I've just seen a face I can't forget the time or place where we just met." –Beatles (I've Just Seen a Face)_**

******_\_**

-Para onde a senhorita quer ir? –O taxista perguntou em um tom brando, interrompendo a linha de pensamento da viajante.

-Aeroporto, por favor.

Uma barreira invisível parecia tentar empurrá-la de volta ao hotel, ordenando que ficasse em Paris. Ela precisava de mais tempo com a menina dos olhos. Ela precisava de mais tempo.

As cenas do dia anterior insistiam em se repetir na sua cabeça e não demorou para que ela percebesse que, de fato, sua viagem à Paris se resumiu a apenas uma coisa, ou melhor, uma pessoa: a menina dos olhos, a artista, Selena. Ela nem sabia qual o sobrenome da mulher, mas _aqueles olhos._

Entrou no avião com os mesmos pensamentos persistentes. Apenas fantasias bobas sobre o que aconteceria se ela escolhesse ficar e questionamentos que giravam ao redor do que a menina dos olhos poderia estar sentindo no momento. Talvez ela nem estivesse se importando, e Demi só estaria se torturando em vão. Ela queria poder ver aqueles olhos de novo. Queria _tanto_.

Tratou de ocupar-se com seu caderno, na esperança de que aquilo lhe distraísse um pouco e a imagem daqueles olhos deixasse sua cabeça. Quando o abriu, uma folha solta caiu em seu colo, fazendo-a estranhar e encarar o pedaço de papel meio amarelado antes de pegá-lo. Ao fazer isso, o sorriso foi inevitável quando viu que no papel estava o esboço da Nice de Samotrácia que a artista estava fazendo no exato momento em que se conheceram. Esperançosa, sacudiu o caderno, esperando que mais alguma folha deixada por Selena caísse, e sorriu ainda mais abertamente quando não foi decepcionada.

_Será que, entre tantas pessoas que você já conheceu, eu mereço ser lembrada? _

_–__A Menina dos Olhos_

_-_Merece. –Respondeu com os olhos lacrimejados.

Quando conhecemos pessoas novas, é comum não se dar importância a lembrança dela a partir do momento que a primeira despedida é feita. Uma defesa primitiva contra o apego. É da natureza humana construir barreiras para se proteger, desde os tempos medievais, onde a única proteção que as cidades tinham, além de seus exércitos, eram suas muralhas. E raras são as situações em que alguém tem capacidade de se fazer ser lembrada, pois é trabalhoso demais vencer essas defesas.

Levamos vidas pacatas porque dificilmente temos coragem de nos aventurar. A morte é tão temida que, um único barulho, não necessariamente alto, é capaz de fazer o homem se encolher como uma criança indefesa. Demi estava além disso. Ela era uma viajante e aventurar-se era seu forte, então por que uma mulher que levava uma vida tão simples estava a afetando tanto?

Ela não devia se sentir assim, mas também não tinha certeza de como deveria se sentir, o que era confuso e deixava todos os seus pensamentos bagunçados.

\

**_"_****_Hey, Jude, don't be afraid. You were made to go out and get her." –Beatles (Hey, Jude)._**

**\**

Pensou em largar o caderno de lado quando percebeu que não tinha o que escrever sobre sua visita à Paris além de todos os momentos compartilhados com Selena e sobre como seus olhos eram mágicos, mas, o objetivo do álbum de memórias era esse, certo? Relatar todas as boas lembranças. Com certeza tudo o que passou no dia anterior foi bom. E nada daquilo merecia ser esquecido.

Seja lá quem fosse a pessoa que ganhasse posse daquele caderno, deveria saber que naquele lugar ela encontrou alguém. Não somente alguém, uma pessoa como todas as outras, que vem e vão, mas alguém que merece um lugar de prestígio naquele caderno. Porque de todas as recordações, a lembrança daqueles olhos era a mais importante.

-x-

Londres, Berlim, Austrália e logo mais Egito. A menina dos olhos parecia ser onipresente. 3 semanas e, em todo canto que a viajante olhava, ela enxergava Selena parada, desenhando ou lendo algum livro sob a sombra de uma árvore.

Com isso, a viajante chegou a três conclusões. A primeira: Marcus realmente não era o amor de sua vida; a segunda: Marcus estava parcialmente certo. E a terceira certeza: com seus olhos mágicos, a menina dos olhos conseguiu deixá-la apaixonada.

_Quem sabe em uma de suas viagens você conheça o verdadeiro amor da sua vida e resolva "se aquietar"._

Mas sempre há um porém, e nesse caso era um enorme.

-Eu não posso parar. –Soluçou.

Estava sentada no chão do quarto, as costas contra a cama king size do hotel, a mochila apertada com força junto ao peito amargurado. Começou a chorar de repente, e já não sabia mais como fazer para parar. Seu voo até o Egito estava agendado para dali a duas horas, mas não conseguia reunir forças para levantar. A ideia de voltar à Paris permanecia inabalável em sua cabeça desde sua partida. Não sabia se encontraria a menina dos olhos novamente, nem como faria para tentar. Lembrava-se apenas vagamente do caminho até a casa dela, saindo da praça onde foram passear, mas...

Sempre "_mas_".

O que ela faria se a encontrasse novamente? O que diria? Como ela reagiria?

Para alguém que tinha ousadia de sobra, Demi estava pensando demais. Nem suas viagens eram tão planejadas. Escolhia um país, agendava o voo, e o resto vinha depois.

Porém, no meio de todas as coisas, o que ela não conseguia entender era o porquê de estar tão abalada por não poder ver mais uma pessoa que, na realidade, ela malmente conhecia. Nem a magia de seus olhos poderia mudar isso. Elas não conviveram por tempo suficiente para que realmente pudessem conhecer uma a outra.

Aquilo era loucura. Mas por outro lado, nada na vida de Demi era normal.

Continuou sentada por vários minutos, ponderando suas opções.

Ela não podia voltar.


End file.
